theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy
Background "I'm just trying to keep people safe." ~Remy Remus "Remy" Corbeau is a Kenku gryphon rider and part of a mercenary company of that includes Winter, Avery and Gregory. Until recently, Remy was under the command of Balfor Balton alongside his companions, assisting in the effort against the fire giant sieges. Of note, he participated in the evacuation of Tendelheim when fire giants raided the farming settlement. Remy is an Eldritch Knight, a martial path that blends warrior training with arcane power. His father, Pandion, was a swordsman and his mother an arcane caster so Remy found comfort in blending the two disciplines. Capable of using most weaponry and armor, he augments his capabilities with key magical skills focused primarily on combat options, such as the ability to summon his weaponry to him, evoke elements such as fire and thunder, safely fall from the long distances should he or another be dismounted while airborne, and apparently the ability to smell like cookies. Since he has been temporarily relieved of his military duties he wears a more casual gambeson and he carries a rapier that his brother made as a defensive weapon in addition to his longsword. He was a refugee with strong ties to a foreign government when he first arrived in Alivast. Remy wanted to help protect other refugees, but the politics at the time precluded him from formally joining Alivast's armed forces, as the city was wary about the conflict in the Alton Region spilling out into the new city. Due to his exemplary service as part of a mercenary company, and the restoration of Valithea's independent government, Remy has a large amount of sway with the politicians of Alivast. He has since grown on them through his independent service. Remy and the Gryphon Riders as a whole met The Unexpectables when the latter mysteriously fell out of the sky, rescuing the group from near certain death. After these events and reporting the unexpected arrivals, Balfor Balton tasked Remy with escorting the group back to Alivast, in addition to collecting ground reconnaissance from settlements along the way. Later on, Remy accompanied Balfor Balton to the Silver King's Ball, and he reacquainted himself with The Unexpectables, accompanying them on their mission to spy on the Silver King. While he got some of the information he wanted, it shook him to his core. He left the party later on to retire and cry himself to sleep. Remy was given "mandatory vacation time" during the Winter Festival by the Silver King, which he spent alongside his friends in the sled contest. This put him in proximity of the Sweet Dragon when its arcanium was destroyed as the Silver King kidnapped Willow. He helped them in their quest to return her home safely, but was later reprimanded and suspended from working for the Alivastian army for endangering a diplomat, and as a result, lost his gryphon. During his time in Alivast, Remy has been staying with his family, but has been spending more and more time at the Sweet Dragon to the point where he is practically a regular resident. Remy was then taken prisoner by the United Clergy of Orun, taken hostage after their defeat on the Green Gulley. Operateing under the assumption that his friends drowned after being cast into the ocean, he was uncooperative with their demands for help in securing alliances to the south in Alivast. As a result, he suffered greatly, going without food or water for a lengthy period of time. During the days of torture, he was able to gain the favor of the Cleric Audrey, who had been recently reprimanded heavily by the Clergy for going against their cruel demands. He also ran into Kiwi, who happened to "save" him from Audrey in the same interaction. Kiwi was able to cut Remy free from his bonds, and they escaped into the forest west of the Clergy's camp, taking an unconscious Audrey with them. There, Remy, Audrey, and Kiwi were rescued from Audrey's Paladin by orcs from the Blood of Gnash, who then took the three hostage. Remy partook in negotiations with their leader Gruul Hellhorn about how to deal with their shared enemy in the United Clergy, and an alliance would be formed that sought to drive the Clergy away from Alivast's shores. Later, this alliance expanded to include the miraculously-not-dead Unexpectables, their companion Zenrio, and a group of clergy deserters. Together, this alliance was able to kill Athtar and send his army sailing back to Paraton. As a result of his stellar work, and his experience with arial combat on gryphonback, he was released from probation, and given more steady work as the captain of a fledgeling Gryphon Rider Corps in Alivast, intended to replace the children of the Silver King when their wanderlust inevitably sets in. While The Unexpectables went to gain access to the Underdark, Remy took up a job on behalf of Solly to locate the abducted son of the Silver King. To do this, he hired a group of Merkz to assist him. He hired them again when he was given a hastily written missive from Fishbarrow, which insinuated darker things were afoot. Personality Remy comes from a noble, knightly family from Valithea, and unsurprisingly speaks and holds himself in a dignified manner, appearing to have a decent amount of experience in matters both military and diplomatic. Due to his chivalrous, upright nature, however, he can become a target for the more wackier members of the army and the Alivastian Council. He also holds others to the same standard he holds himself when he's out at formal events, and does not tolerate shenanigans whilst out and about. He does have a less chivalrous side however, notably having a very seriously vengeful streak when it comes to the Silver King, and is very clearly emotionally affected by the events of Valithea's invasion by Eltmur. On top of that, he is seemingly compelled to be in conflict with those obviously more dangerous than he is, often to his detriment. It's implied that in his youth he had a much more reckless, party-friendly personality that he has long since overcome, and he harbors no small amount of shame over things he did over this time period. Remy has a very close rider-ridee relationship with his gryphon named Volosacro, Volo for short. Before mounting for a ride or other significant event, Remy partakes in a small personal ritual where the two knock beaks and forelimbs. He is a knight of the Raven Guard and technically holds a Lordship in Valithea. He rarely uses his noble titles, though. As his situation has worsened, Remy has begun to cling more to his ideal of honor, and uses it as a guide for his actions and to justify himself to his enemies. He does take offense when he witnesses his companions abusing the corpses of fallen foes. Relationships Avery Avery is a close friend of Remy, both being experienced Gryphon Riders and long time comrades. When Remy first came to Alivast, he was looking for a way to assist the city and keep refugees from the Alton Region safe, since he wasn't able to join the Alivast army at that time. His search led him to Avery and her family's griffons. She taught him how to ride and together they formed the Griffon Riders as a way to help protect Alivast, despite not being an official part of the army. Though Remy has bonded with his gryphon, Volo is still property of Avery's family. When Remy was suspended from service, Avery suggested he serve the army by finding other gryphons that she and her family can train, to increase the amount of gryphon riders, and combat the increased threat of the Fire Giants' peryton allies. The two seem to have a knack for getting into trouble for doing "Joy Rides" on their gryphons at unapproved hours. Remy is also fiercely protective of Avery, and on multiple occasions, warns Panic about toying with her emotions. Winter Remy is a good friend to Winter. About six months before meeting the Unexpectables, he, Avery, and Gregory found Winter face down in the woods. Soon after she would join the Gryphon Rider ranks, displaying an innate talent and enjoyment of gryphon riding. Winter would later become emotionally distraught over the recent attacks by the Dragon Cult, causing her to take off from camp. Remy would show concern for her and hopes that she'll return soon. When Edward Enrobso offered to prioritize Remy's military review in exchange for helping him unite the native Orc Clans, he refused and requested he use his resources to locate Winter instead. Gregory Remy tolerates Gregory, though after an accident on Gryphon back and a misplaced sword slash, the relationship might be a bit more complicated. Remy later apologized for the incident, and Gregory seems to have accepted the apology, albeit grudgingly. Balfor Balton Remy shows Captain Balton the utmost respect, despite the commander's overly jovial behaviour. When the captain approached him drunk after the ball, he invited Remy to stay with him and Aila, telling Remy he'd be "like his dad," and causing the slightly drunk bird to tear up. Despite offers to sleep at The Sweet Dragon, Remy had to accompany Balfor, as that was his military duty. That respect took a serious hit after his suspension, as Balton did not suspend him in person in order to keep up appearances as the "good cop" among the ranks. Greckles Remy's intereactions with Greckles have involved a lot of good-natured taunting. When bidding farewell to the Unexpectables, he gave Greckles a (literal) peck on the cheek after telling Panic to go easy with his seductive nature, saying, "...Leave some for the rest of us, especially this one." This may have been another bit of friendly teasing, or it may have been legitimate affection. He then left the scene without further explanation. At the Silver King's ball, Remy taught Greckles how to waltz so that he could dance with Solly. However, after the dance concluded, Greckles offered a dance to Remy as well, who excitedly obliged. This elicited some teasing from Panic. Greckles also invited Remy out to have lunch with him. After an emotionally taxing day, Remy learned that Greckles had stolen an entire bowl of punch from the ball's snack table, saying he shouldn't be surprised anymore, but is anyway. He bade Greckles a polite farewell, as he was too emotionally confused to attempt the same exit as last time. Greckles would later accompany Remy when he went to say good-bye to Volo at the beginning of his suspension. Remy greatly appreciated the company, and Greckles provided a literal shoulder to cry on when the knight broke down over his loss of his treasured mount, and the grief over his loss of honor. Remy offered to be taken as prisoner by the United Clergy of Orun in exchange for Greckles' safety. When Greckles was thrown overboard instead, the blue Kenku shed a single tear for his friend, likely believing they'd never see each other again. The two would reunite later, along with the rest of the party, after believing they were all dead. He would immediately run up to Greckles and embrace him, giving him a tap on the beak. Greckles poetically repeated the single tear as well. After their emotional reunion, Remy gave similar shows of affection to the rest of the Unexpectables. Despite the heartwarming experience, Greckles almost immediately began antagonizing Audrey after recognizing her as one of the Clerics from the ramming vessel. Remy would not allow Greckles' accusations to continue, and defended Audrey in a clash that was uncharacteristic of their friendship. Panic Remy is legitimately concerned Panic's flirting might cause emotional pain to Avery should he toy with her too much. When he met up with Panic at the ball, he was informed that Panic had improved in that regard. Remy had praised the bard for his progress, but after Panic loudly booed the Silver King and caused everybody in his midst to panic, Remy parted by rescinding his statement, telling Panic he was still the same as before. Despite butting heads, Remy offered to be taken prisoner in hopes the United Clergy of Orun wouldn't hurt him. Task Remy helps provide Task some perspective when the party learns about Azra Sahar's history. Remy notes that both kobolds have lost a lot, and it made both of them angry individuals who had difficulty adjusting to new surroundings, and how they had much more in common than they both thought. Task would take his words to heart. Remy considers Task to be a good man, despite his occasional emotional outbursts. Remy sacrificed his freedom to the United Clergy of Orun to try to save Task from them. Family Remy's family lives in the city of Alivast, in the Middle District. His immediate family consists of is mother, Olivia, and his two siblings, Aria and Lucio, the latter being a blacksmith. Remy's father was a nobleman who was captain of Valithea's Raven Knights, an order that guarded the King. His family escaped from Valithea when it was conquered by Eltmur. During his time in the city, Remy had been staying with his family. The Silver King Despite effectively saving Valithea from the armies of Eltmur, Remy harbors resentment towards the Silver King. He claims that if the Silver King were truly the righteous savior people see him as, he would have intervened and stopped Eltmur's royals a long time ago, not when it became to big to ignore. Part of this resentment seems to stem from the death of Remy's father, who gave his life protecting innocents in a battle that could have been prevented had the Silver King acted sooner. Remy also expressed suspicion at the Silver King's true motives with Brorc Bronze-Fang at the Silver King's ball, who replied saying the council was practicing caution with their negotiations. His resentment was tested quite viciously when it was revealed that, around the time Valithea was being invaded, the Silver King had been in a deep slumber, and was only awoken by the Eltmur Royal family attempting to assassinate him. Remy took some time to reevaluate his feelings about the Silver King, and has concluded that his true motives are not benevolence. He believes the Silver King is too foolish and arrogant, as he couldn't sense any foul play in Eltmur until it was pointed out to him by a "prince". He fails to see any heroism in the Silver King's revenge, and doesn't grasp why he took the throne if he was unaware of what needed to change in Eltmur. Remy also discovered that the Silver King was on the hunt for someone, believing it to be his true reason for coming to Alivast; not to negotiate matters surrounding the Dragon Cult. From Remy's perspective, he believes the Silver King is only out for himself, and if his machinations happened to help others, that's simply a plus. Remy has identified that Willow is the person the dragon was searching for. He theorizes that the reason why Alivast's proposal of Solly as a bride was rejected may be because the Silver King hoped to marry Willow. Remy hoped the Silver King was acting with good intentions, but thought his actions were concerning and unbecoming. He also believed it was possible for them to outsmart the Silver King; if Eltmur could do it, so can they. Remy finally got an answer to his question atop the peak of Everbright Mountain. It turned out the Silver King never really wanted to rule Eltmur and was only doing so because the person he intended to put on the throne had fled. During negotiations to have Willow returned to them, Remy made liberal use of the dragon's real name, Swarrow, which was also revealed by Willow herself. He also brought attention to his position as a self-appointed king, and played to the dragon's hatred of chains and slavery. These tactics, while risky, managed to bring negotiations to a peaceful conclusion. Remy has let the Silver King know that he intends on discussing matters further at a later date. In a moment of weakness, Remy finally and tearfully admitted to Greckles in private that he desperately wanted to slay the Silver King. When Remy met the Silver King at the Sweet Dragon before he left for Eltmur, the dragon actually apologized to him for the ways he wronged the noble Kenku, and for his monstrous action of usurping Eltmur's throne. For the first time, the two were able to see eye-to-eye, admitting their faults and finding sympathy for each other. Swarrow explained that he's over 20,000 years old, and that he believes he should have died a long time ago, mentioning a mortal he loved who died to free him from his chains when he was young. Remy would tell the Silver King that he should find something new to be passionate about and fight for, genuinely advising the ancient dragon to do what is best for himself and his well being. Helga "You and I are in a den of idiots, you need this. Please, drink the whole thing." ~ Helga offering Remy a stiff drink When Remy first met Helga, he was in gaping-beaked awe at meeting the woman who had killed a fire giant with her bare hands, and treated her with courtesy and respect. Helga stoically reciprocated this by thanking him for the army's actions to protect Tendelheim's citizens during the evacuation. Helga's respect for Remy has continued to grow, and she treats him as the only other "adult" in the room, at least in comparison to The Unexpectables. She does not envy his role as the voice of reason for the group, and even feels some pity for him, offering him alcohol to help soothe the headaches associated with riding herd over others. Solly Solly and Remy never spoke directly, but along with Brorc were the captive audience to Balfor's gushing love letter to Aila. Remy only realized who she was when he was about to leave and told her that she has friends looking for her. Despite Brorc's attempt to usher the gryphon rider out of the room and prevent further contact, Remy was able to discreetly toss her a feather given to him by Greckles, and in a wordless exchange let her know that the Unexpectables were alive. While at the ball, Brorc instructed Remy to keep an eye on Solly for him, mentioning that he should go get him if Solly showed him a piece of red cloth. Remy also helped teach Greckles how to waltz, with the intention that the Rogue would teach Solly in turn. Remy also embarrassed himself once when he thought Solly's last name was "Andris," and referred to her as "Lady Andris" rather than the singular name Solliandris. Remy has since become a regular agent in Solly's service. He scouted out an underground temple of Orun in the Nocturnal Timberlands for her, and then also took on her request to locate a missing child of the Silver King. The Merkz Remy hired the adventuring company to join him on the quest to locate a missing silver dragon. Initially, Remy's patrician mannerisms and genteel stuffiness put off the group, but in their work they found common cause, especially between him and Vlad who shared a hatred for the Dragon Cult and their wyvern riders. Once they had common cause, Remy and the Merkz worked together quite well despite their rocky start. Log Remy has met Log 'off camera' when he was travelling south from Alivast with the trebuchets for the army. No formal recounting of their meeting exists, but during an art stream Edward Bosco and MontyGlu improvised a scene where Remy was bewildered by the curious construct, who gave him a hand-drawn pamphlet about Oreyara. This dubiously canonical exchange can be viewed here. Borky After being dismissed from escorting the Silver King during the Winter Festival, Borky convinced Remy to join him in the annual sled race. Borky and Remy initially displayed a shallow and misguided strategy alongside dubious potential for teamwork, but the two managed to outlast the other racers and place first in the race together. Later, after the attack on board the Green Gully, Remy tried to save Borky's life, along with those of the rest of the party, by offering himself as a prisoner to the United Clergy of Orun. Willow Remy's relationship with Willow has changed as he has learned more about her. When he first met her, he was angry and reacted with sarcasm when she spoke positively of the Silver King. He regretted this and sought to make amends, but never got the chance to speak to her again until much later. He did ask the Unexpectables to relay his apologies as part of a letter he wrote to them. The revelation of her past on the top of Everbright Mountain made him realize she holds a lot of clues to questions he's struggled with, and he doesn't like the answers. Despite everything, he bears her no ill will, and if anything respects her even more. He felt comfortable enough to talk to her about arranged marriages, prompting her to ask if he was subject to one, to which he replied no, but didn't explain why the subject came up. He speaks to her formally out of habit. During the long winter he made a point to spend time with her, and heard her expressions of guilt and shame over what she had done in Eltmur. He did his best to console her, even though he was still sorting out his own feelings on the matter. He was angry with Willow at first, but seeing her shame and regret rise to the surface, he resolved himself to console rather than criticize. He feels they share the bond of a noble upbringing, along with being from the Alton region, and would later be able to forgive her. The two often talk while playing chess. While Remy is experienced in the game, he is unable to match Willow's gift for strategy. During these matches, he has used her as a sounding board as he tries to figure out his role with The Unexpectables and with Alivast. Remy would finally win a game against her on the day he was to leave for his new assignment, much to the surprise of the both of them. During his time with her they also discussed magic, and he helped her develop the Catapult spell from a source the party had recovered in some old ruins. Brorc Remy spent time during the winter break trying to gather information on Brorc Bronze-Fang, but was unsuccessful. His motivations for doing so are presently unclear, though they most likely have something to do with the political dealings that got Remy his suspension. Remy did manage to figure out that Brorc's intention to marry Solly was because of his familiarity of the politics of those in power, in addition to Brorc's own actions. Edward Enrobso When he was brought into Edward's collection in the Shadow Realm, Remy was able to understand the nature of the planar magic, catching a glimpse of Edward's pitch black eyes; a physical signal of the warlock's pact with his patron. Edward attempted to offer Remy an expedited military review in exchange for his help in allying the Orc Clans with the city against the United Clergy of Orun. Remy refused, instead requesting that Edward help locate Winter, stating her safety was more important to him than his former military position. He also mentioned to Edward that he refused to be "blackmailed by another noble." Arlo Remy is very concerned about Arlo's attitude and how it could lead to hurting people if left unchecked. He percieves Arlo as having pent up anger issues, despite him and his family insisting that there is no anger, and that he is simply an asshole. Remy challenged Arlo to a spar in the Sweet Dragon's Fight Pit, as a method of gauging the young dragon's strength and personality. The battle went poorly for Remy, who was barely conscious after taking a blast of Arlo's ice breath. His attempts to pass wisdom onto the silver dragon were disregarded, as Remy is not one of the people he has been ordered to obey. Kiwi At first, Remy paid Kiwi little mind, simply expressing concern and confusion over his relationship with Greckles, or "Fletch" as Kiwi continuously referred to him as. However, Remy's relationship with Kiwi changed dramatically when the tiny Kenku rescued him from the United Clergy of Orun, and also from what he perceived as torture from Audrey. Despite owing his life to Kiwi, he has not refrained from criticizing his criminal and violent tendencies, such as knocking Audrey unconscious and threatening her into healing his own broken body. Remy has even gone as far as to threaten Kiwi with dismemberment if he continues to perform such acts. Audrey After being taken hostage by the United Clergy, Remy was held below the deck in a cell adjacent to Audrey, and he attempted to convince her to help him escape, or at least question the situation. She refused to help a "heretic" and believed that the clergy would keep her alive. When Remy was pilloried in the clergy's camp, Audrey brought him food and water, uncertain about her motivations. When Kiwi arrived to rescue Remy, he knocked out Audrey with a frying pan. Remy insisted they bring her along in their escape, making her a rather reluctant deserter. During their time together, Remy tried to get her to question the Clergy's indoctrination. When they were captured by Gruul and the Blood of Gnash, Remy did his best to protect Audrey, but his weakened condition prevented him from doing much. Gruul took notice of the noble display, and made efforts to try and get the cleric and gryphon rider together as a couple. Despite the orc leader's best efforts, Remy bested him by deliberately losing to Gruul in the grouse during the celebration of their victory over the United Clergy, including "playing dead" when Gruul attempted to get Audrey to pick Remy over himself. Leonel After being moved from the ship to the stocks, Remy was interrogated by Leonel, who was inquiring about the location and status of Hellina. Remy told Leonel that Hellina was still alive, and that she wasn't kidnapped, despite what the Clergy had told him. He intentionally withheld enough information to ensure Leonel's continued interest in his survival. United Clergy of Orun When Remy offered himself as a prisoner to the clergy in exchange for his friends' lives, the leader immediately took up Remy's deal, only to toss their end of the bargain overboard, literally. After being taken to their island base, Remy was tied to a post where he was humiliated, stoned, beaten, and refused food and drink unless he signed a letter intended for potential clergy allies to the south. Remy refused to take any actions that would give the clergy an upper hand. [[Gruul|Gruul Hellhorn and The Blood of Gnash]] Remy, Kiwi, and Audrey were taken hostage by orcs from The Blood of Gnash during their retreat from the United Clergy camp. Though they ambushed and hogtied the trio of fugitives, they guaranteed better treatment than what the Clergy would give, provided they not try to escape. Remy didn't hesitate to refute their threatening language with threats of his own, an act that endeared him to some orcs who found his attitude admirable. When brought before Gruul Hellhorn, Remy operated negotiations as he would with other leaders, and attempted to explain his predicament as well as possible. Remy was locked in a cell with food and water, things he did not have back in his previous imprisonment, and after Shugah, the tribe's shaman, determined he was not a polymorphed creature, was given work cleaning the auroch stables, as well as an arrangement with Gruul to exchange questions for questions. When his first day of work was finished, Remy was taken from the stables to the Grouse, where he was given dinner and the chance to partake in the tribal tradition of competing for mates. Though Remy was uninterested in the mating aspect of the competition, he figured it was a good opportunity to size up Gruul, and assert his own strength. Though he lost the fight, he headbutted Gruul in the process, a move Gruul pointed out nobody had ever attempted against him. After this, Remy and Gruul developed a bizarre, somewhat hostile respect that's occasionally punctuated with heartfelt moments and antagonistic spats. Curiously, Gruul is convinced that Remy and Audrey would make a good couple and enjoys seeing them engage in positive interactions. Gruul has even gone so far to talk up Remy to Audrey. While planning their attack against the clergy's camp, Remy expressed a desire to fight their leader one on one, believing that if he could strike down Athtar in an honorable duel, his army would flee. Gruul snapped at Remy, firm in his belief that Athtar would never agree to those conditions and that Remy would be setting himself up for failure and death. Agitated, Remy struck Gruul who retaliated by lifting and choking his aggressor. After letting go, he told Remy that he had broken clan law and that consequences would be in order. After taking time to cool down and apologize, Gruul decided those consequences would be to once again pitch Audrey to Remy as a potential mate, which Remy again declined. This conversation led to the Grouse and Gruul's repeated rejection by the women in his clan. Gruul explained that because Tanarukk have the potential to become violent and hateful, he understood why he hasn't been chosen. Remy then questioned how that was any different from any other child born under any other circumstance, a realization that Gruul had seemingly never had. After this conversation, Gruul decided he trusted Remy enough to show him his collection of bottles he'd amassed over the years, which turned out to be perfume bottles. He explained that he appreciated the craftsmanship of the glass, but found the drink inside to be less than satisfactory. Remy promised to show Gruul some Valithean drinks that would be more to his liking (aka intended for consumption), and the two left again in sound alliance. Remy deliberately lost to Gruul in the grouse during the victory celebration, and gladly allowed Audrey to pick the chieftain over himself. Bonray Bonray has been assigned to the griffon riders in Alivast as part of her criminal rehabilitation and thus Remy has been assigned to aid in her training. Remy finds her antics and foul language to be tiresome, but he has set himself to help forge her into a functional member of the griffon riders without hopefully losing his patience with the blue kobold. Jerry In the short time the two were assigned to work together, Remy did his best to educate the flumph on the ways of the surface. He also gave the flumph advise on how to better interact with surface dwellers, such as not broadcasting their inner thoughts to the world. When Jerry was feeling down because people were running away from him, Remy let the flumph feed on some of his positive thoughts in order to feel better. Trivia * Remy was introduced in Episode 22 / Podcast 10 and is played by voice actor Edward Bosco. * Unlike Greckles and most Kenku, Remy is not from the Eastern Isles. * Volosacro, the name of Remy's gryphon, translates to 'Sacred Flight'. This is a reference to a Kenku legend that the species once was capable of flight, but lost the ability due to a past misdeed. * Both MontyGlu and Edward Bosco agreed that if Remy found himself in the Dog Zone, he would be a German Shepherd. * When Remy was transformed by the Pigeonmancer Taylor, he was changed into an Archangel Pigeon, a fancy breed of domesticated bird descended from rock pigeons. * Remy worships Vetrion due to his martial pursuits, though not exclusively. * Despite being a Falcon, many people often jokingly or mistakenly refer to him as an Eagle. * Remy's mount, Volo, is a gryphon with a brown eagle head. * When Remy stays at the Sweet Dragon, he sleeps in Luistrog's room, which normally goes unused. * Remy's Alivast Ticket designates him as a military officer, but with his suspension, his access was restricted to higher districts. * Remy is the only member of the party who refused to eat dragon when given the opportunity. This is likely because he found the killing and cooking of a captive dishonorable. * For the assault on the United Clergy Base, Shugah painted Remy with blue face paint for might/strength. * Edward Bosco himself has had voice acting roles in various media, mostly video games. Such roles include Kan-ra and Gargos in the 2013 Killer Instinct game, Chipp Zanuff in Guilty Gear Xrd: Sign, various voices in Octopath Traveler and World of Warcraft, Franklin in HunterxHunter, among others. He is currently set to voice the character Alastor in the upcoming online animated series Hazbin Hotel. Gallery A bird and his bird by yggdrassal-dbubyfz.jpg|Remy and Volo fan art by @Yggdrassal Remy fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Remy fan art by @Ultraous Remy fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|Remy fan art by @SirMalervik Remy official Seaon 3 Token by @BrachyZoid.png|Season 3 official Remy token by @BrachyZoid Remy un-official Season 3 Token by @BrachyZoid.png|How Remy Actually Feels season 3 un-official token by @BrachyZoid Remy fan art 2 by @caitlinc37.jpg|Remy fan art 2 by @caitlinc37 Remy and Audrey Captured by Gruul fanart by @HargoliphStudio.jpg|Remy and Audrey captured by Gruul fan art by @hargoliphstudio|link=Remy, Audrey, and Kiwi captured by Gruul Hellhorn. Fan art by @hargoliphstudio Remy fan art by @Boo Rad13y.png|Remy fan art by @Boo_Rad13y|link=Remy fan art by @Boo_Rad13y Remy and Gruul lock horns fan art by @caitlinc37.jpg|Remy and Gruul lock horns fan art by @caitlinc37 Remy and Gruul 1 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Remy and Gruul comic 1 by @Dark_E_Arts Remy and Gruul 2 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Remy and Gruul comic 2 by @Dark_E_Arts Remy and Gruul 3 fan art by @Dark E Arts.jpg|Remy and Gruul comic 3 by @Dark_E_Arts Remy fan art 1 by @ZueltheCat.jpg|Remy fan art by @zuelthecat Remy fan art by @AkiraKeoro.jpg|Remy fan art by @AkiraKeoro Remy fan art by @catofulthar000.jpg|Remy fan art by @catofulthar000 Remy fan art by @Fenrir Lives.jpg|Remy fan art by @Fenrir_Lives Remy fan art by @VenomousVinny.jpg|Remy fan art by @VenomousVinny Remy and Audrey fan art by @nikkitsquare.jpg|Remy and Audrey share a tender moment. Fan art by @nikkitsquare Remy and Greckles fan art 1 by @caitlinc37.jpg|Fan comic by @caitlinc37 Remy and Greckles fan art 2 by @caitlinc37.jpg|Fan comic by @caitlinc37 Remy and Greckles fan art by @ProtoZer0man.jpg|Remy and Greckles fan art by @ProtoZer0Man Remy fan art by @nutcaseart.jpg|Remy (Copic markers) fan art by @nutcaseart Category:Player Characters Category:Kenku Characters Category:Fighter Characters Category:Merkz Category:Gryphon Riders